


Alone

by Mere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Alone in Russia, Yuuri begins to worry about his free skate, but then Victor calls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which I wrote this quickly tonight, because it was bugging me, and I felt the need to write it. It takes place after Victor leaves Russia for Japan, but before the free skate. 
> 
> I know come Wednesday we'll find out what Yuuri is feeling, but this is my take on a potential way he is feeling. 
> 
> It's unbeta'd and rather short, but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I've got another fic that I'll be posting tomorrow as well.

Yuuri stares out at the ice in worry. This will be the first time in months that Victor hasn’t been here to cheer him on – it is rather a daunting fact. Yuuri can only think of the times he had skated in competition and failed before Victor was his coach. Was he going to fail as he had so many times before? Was this going to be the end of his skating career? He closes his arms around himself as he stares at the empty rink. Tonight he’ll be skating here – he’ll be skating in an attempt to advance. But without Victor? Yuuri knows he isn’t this week, just because Victor isn’t here doesn’t mean he can’t skate, Victor has only helped him improve.

_I can do this._

_I can_ do _this._

 _I am not weak. I am strong, stronger than I’ve ever been before and_ that _is because of Victor._

Even if he isn’t there tonight – he will skate, he will skate as if Victor were there cheering him on, eyes never leaving him for a moment.

Yuri will skate like he’s never skated before, _he will_ do this. He will make Victor proud, he will make himself proud. Yuuri jerks his chin up.

He will not be intimidated and _he will make it on the podium._

He stretches his fingers out to the ice and then his phone rings in his jacket pocket. Yuuri fumbles for a moment before he pulls it out and sees the name on the phone.

“Hello,” he says, “How is Maccachin?”

Victor’s face looks back at him from the screen and runs a hand through his hair, “It’s still uncertain. I actually called to make sure you weren’t freaking out.” He cranes his head, “What are you doing at the arena? You should be resting!”

“I was thinking.”

“Go think back in the hotel room! You’ll worry yourself if you stay there.”

Which was true, Yuuri had been worrying over tonight’s event before Victor had called him.

Yuuri frowns but walks to the entrance as Victor continues to reprimand him for coming to the rink.  When Victor can clearly see Yuuri is outside he stops nagging Yuuri about being in the rink. “Good luck tonight, Yuuri. I know you’re going to be great. I’ll be watching from here and then I’ll call again tonight after the event. Be sure to still seduce me even if I am thousands of kilometers away.”

Yuuri’s face begins to burn a bright red as Victor speaks, “Just be sure you’re watching!” he says as he ends the call with Victor. Yuuri presses his hands to his burning cheeks in a futile attempt to cool them and begins to make his way back to the hotel.

He had a lot to prepare for before tonight – he was going to _win_.

 

 


End file.
